


Not All Anniversaries End Happily

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Feels, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Misunderstandings, OQ Prompt Party 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Separations, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She hates the lie as it leaves her lips, especially as she sees the worry in her father's eyes, but it's the best she can come up with on the fly.  It's not like she can tell them that her husband just texted to all but admit to his affair on their wedding anniversary.  No, better to show weakness as a parent than as a wife.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Not All Anniversaries End Happily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinlocksleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlocksleys/gifts).



> Date Written: 9 August 2020  
> Word Count: 6152  
> Written for: OQ Prompt Party 2020  
> Recipient: robinlocksleys  
> Prompts: 2 personal prompts + 54, 74, 117, 129, 133, 152, 158, 221, 226, 244, 251, 253  
> Summary: She hates the lie as it leaves her lips, especially as she sees the worry in her father's eyes, but it's the best she can come up with on the fly. It's not like she can tell them that her husband just texted to all but admit to his affair on their wedding anniversary. No, better to show weakness as a parent than as a wife.  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. This fic takes place one year before "Twentieth First Kiss-versary" and a year and a half before "Hope Springs Eternal: An Introduction".  
> Warnings: Mentions of adultery  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this has been requested A LOT by Amanda, among others, because everyone has wanted to know for the last 2 years what happened to make Regina and Robin turn into Divorced OQ. Welp, because Amanda submitted personal prompts to me [yes, I know it was her because I asked her LOL], you finally get that story. It's not an easy or pretty story, but it needed to be told, so that our two idiots can eventually work toward getting back together, as was hinted at in the two stories that chronologically take place after this one in the timeline. I feel bad for what I have to do with both Marian and Baron Samdi, but unfortunately sacrifices have to be made…
> 
> Prompts used: 
> 
> Personal 1. Robin and Regina fighting/angst before they decide to separate  
> Personal 2. One of them goes on a date and the other is not happy about it
> 
> 54\. Robin playing guitar for Regina.  
> 74\. OQ as roommates  
> 117\. "What do you mean she's/he's not back yet?!"  
> 129\. "She's/He's not answering!"  
> 133\. Little John POV  
> 152\. Drunk Regina and sober Robin  
> 158\. Regina tries to make Robin jealous  
> 221\. Cora + grandchildren  
> 226\. Robin thinks Regina has lost interest in their marriage/relationship  
> 244\. OQ as exes still in love  
> 251\. “this is the last time, make it good”  
> 253\. “I didn’t know it would hurt this much”
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not at all, but if you see something that I missed, let me know?

_~ * ~ 02 February 2016 ~ * ~_

Regina glances at the phone in her lap surreptitiously, hoping this damned partners meeting will be over soon. For as much as Albert Spencer can drone on about the most annoyingly nitpicky bullshit, his latest protégé and newest partner in the firm, Victor Whale, is going to steal the record from him if they can't rope in his fucking ego. The man's a decent enough lawyer, evidenced by his acquittal rate and his quick partnership track, but he's a soulless, condescending, misogynistic bastard just like his mentor. She hates the knowledge that eventually the firm will be down to her, Neal Gold, and him as senior partners. At least she'll have Neal on her side.

"Are we boring you, Regina?"

The sound of Robert Gold's voice pulls her from her thoughts and her phone, and she can feel her cheeks warming as she feels the gaze of every pair of eyes around the table on her. _Fuck!_ This is not the way to behave, and she knows it. "No, Robert, I apologize for the momentary distraction. It was a text from my younger son's preschool. I may need to leave early to get him, as he's not feeling well." She hates the lie as it leaves her lips, especially as she sees the worry in her father's eyes, but it's the best she can come up with on the fly. It's not like she can tell them that her husband just texted to all but admit to his affair on their wedding anniversary. No, better to show weakness as a parent than as a wife.

"Is Roland all right, Regina?" Henry Sr. asks, leaning forward in his chair as his frown deepens.

She forces a tight smile to her lips, hoping he accepts her lies. "I'm sure he's fine, Daddy. You know Roland, he seems to have inherited my migraines, but sometimes likes to use them to get out of doing things he doesn't want to. Henry's done similar. I'm just waiting to hear back from the nurse at the preschool to see if I need to get him or not."

Robert and Henry Sr. both nod knowingly, and Neal offers her an encouraging smile. Spencer and Whale, on the other hand, scowl and glare at her. She wants to snap at them, especially Spencer, who has a son of his own who chose not to go into the family business, but decides that discretion is the better part of valor. Plus, there's no reason to get further on their shit list than she already is.

"You let us know if you need to leave, Regina, and have your secretary rearrange your schedule if need be."

"Thank you, Robert. If it comes to that, I will, and I'll take my work home with me to catch up."

"Yes, you will," Albert replies with a growl. "We'll not have any of our partners shirking their duties for any reason."

Robert chuckles softly and shakes his head. "No, Regina, that won't be necessary. Albert, her son may be ill, plus it's her anniversary. She'll be understandably distracted tonight. She was meant to take the day off, but _you_ argued that she needed to be here all day solely for this meeting. She's allowed the night off. Regina's one of the hardest working lawyers in this firm. Let her have time for her family occasionally."

Albert grumbles under his breath, but nods and waves his hand dismissively toward Neal to continue, who had been giving an update on his latest cases when Regina had been called out. Neal flashes Regina a quick wink before continuing, and she reminds herself that he's a good man and will likely always have her back, no matter what.

*****

The meeting finally ends and she retreats to her office for some peace and quiet. A part of her wants to use Roland as an excuse to leave early, but she won't force her son to lie to his grandfather, who she knows will inevitably ask about this situation. She tells her secretary to hold all of her calls for the next hour, that she is not to be disturbed while she gets some work done. Sitting at her desk, she pulls out her phone to stare at the text message from Robin that had prompted her reprimand in the meeting.

_Going to be late getting home tonight. Last minute thesis consult with Marian._

Regina stares at her phone, scrolling back through their texts to see the lack of emojis included over the past six months since Robin's new TA came into the picture. She's met the girl, they've had her over for dinner several times, Marian even volunteered to babysit the boys on a couple date nights here and there. But she's been constantly in Robin's back pocket, more than any TA he's ever worked with over the last six years that he's been teaching at SU.

Taking a deep breath, she calls Robin's cell, knowing he should have office hours right now. She'd call his office phone, but she doesn't like discussing their personal life on either of their work lines. It rings four times, and she prepares to leave him a voicemail as he's likely with a student.

"Hello? Robin Locksley's phone."

Regina frowns at that. "Who is this?" She knows perfectly well who it is. The girl has answered Robin's office phone often enough, but this is his personal cellphone.

"This is Marian, his TA. May I ask who's calling?"

_You fucking know who this is just as much as I know who you are._

Taking another deep breath, Regina forces out the more socially acceptable words. "Hello, Marian. It's Regina. Is my husband available?"

"Oh! Hi, Regina. No, he's not here right now. He ran down to the cafeteria with August to grab a snack like half an hour ago, but they're not back yet."

"What do you mean he's not back yet?!"

Marian just laughs. "They're taking a break while working on their Magdalene and Judas project. Neither of them has eaten all day and they were getting kind of loopy on all the caffeine. I swear, they both have wives, but they'd starve and die if it wasn't for me."

Regina's clenching her jaw so tightly, she's surprised she hasn't heard or felt it shatter by now.

"Do you want me to tell him you called?"

"Yes, please. It's about tonight."

"Okay, but he's going to be here pretty late with me. We need to go over my thesis again. I added a lot of new stuff over winter break and I'm not sure it's good enough. This could potentially be an all-nighter. I already offered to buy him dinner and everything."

Her free hand curls into a tight fist, and she can hear her knuckles popping before she even feels it. Her eyes close against the sting of tears. It takes everything in her, all her years of training and practice as a lawyer, to keep her emotional turmoil out of her voice as she says, "Just tell him that his wife called and to please call me back at his earliest convenience." Before Marian can say another word, she disconnects the call and turns off her phone.

The rest of the afternoon is spent working on her cases, and she's grateful when Mallory, her best friend from law school, comes in for a visit about an hour before the end of the workday. She's not heard back from Robin all afternoon, and the realization of that hurts, even as she remembers she turned off her cell. He knows he can call her direct line if need be, or leave a message with her secretary, but he's done neither.

"You really are distracted today, aren't you, Little One?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Mal."

"You love it, and we both know it. You only say you hate it because you'd rather focus on that than whatever it is that's eating you up from inside that overthinking, over-feeling brain of yours." She laughs when Regina grumbles under her breath. "Do I need to sneak you out of this office to ply you with lots of alcohol with Urs and Cru to get it out of you?"

Somehow that is what breaks the dam, and Regina feels the sting of tears again. "You might as well. Mother and Daddy are watching the boys tonight because Robin and I are supposed to be celebrating our fourteenth anniversary, but he's apparently more interested spending the night with his fucking little tart on the side."

She doesn't have to look at her best friend to know the look on shock that has registered on that patrician face. Nor does she have to wait long for a reaction. "His what now? Do I need to march over to that fucking school and shove my foot so far up his ass it lodges in his brain?" Regina shakes her head and shrugs, fighting back the tears and trying to find her voice again, now that she's voiced this to someone else for the first time. "You stay here and start packing up for the night. It's nearly quitting time anyway. I'm gonna go talk to your dad and Robert for a minute."

"Mal…"

"No, Regina. I won't say what's going on. In fact, I'll frame it in a lie about the three of us taking you out for celebratory drinks before your date with the fucking asshole. We are taking you out for drinks, just not for the reasons they're being told. Don't turn your phone on until I get back either. Understand?"

"Understood," she whispers, reaching for a tissue.

*****

John knocks on the door to Robin's office, smiling and entering when Robin calls out _Come in_ , but the smile fades when he sees his foster brother sitting on the couch with the young TA that's been working for him this year. He'd hoped Mallory had been exaggerating when she called to tell him to check up on Robin and remind him of his anniversary and his wife, but clearly she'd been more on the money than he cares to admit. Marian is sitting so close to Robin, she's practically in his lap, and he catches the look of love and adoration in her eyes before it turns to annoyance at his presence.

"John!" Robin says with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I had some business downtown before I go pick up the boys from school to take to their grandparents' house. You _do_ remember that Henry and Cora are watching the boys tonight so you can take your wife out for your anniversary dinner, right, brother?" He doesn't care how heavy-handed he sounds. Between Mal's words and what he's seeing right now, it's not looking good for his brother's marriage, and Regina doesn't deserve that, not after how long she and Robin have been together.

"Yeah, I remember. I, uh…" Robin licks his lips and turns to Marian. "Marian, can you give us a few minutes alone? Go grab a soda or something."

John watches a myriad of emotions flit through the girl's eyes, but she simply nods and sets the papers aside before standing and moving past John to leave. Without thought, John closes the door behind her and counts to thirty before speaking. "What the fuck is going on here, Rob?"

"Watch your language, John!" Robin hisses. "This is still my place of employment."

John snorts. "I can't swear, but you can carry on this little affair? And blow off your wife on your anniversary to do it? I thought you were better than this, Rob."

"Wait. What? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

John launches into an explanation of what Mal told him, including the phone call and message Regina had left earlier that afternoon. Robin stands to start pacing, running his hands through his hair as John details everything that he knows, ending his speech with, "You've been with Regina for nineteen years, Rob, and married for fourteen as of today. You have two beautiful boys that I thought meant the world to you, along with your wife. Regina is the best thing that has ever happened to you, and we _all_ know that. What the f-- What the _hell_ are you doing throwing that all away for some grad student with a crush?"

"Marian is my TA. We're working very closely on her thesis, that's all. There's nothing untoward happening here. And what phone call are you talking about? Regina never called me."

"Where's your phone, brother? Check your call logs. Mal told me that Regina called, and that Marian answered and said she'd pass along Regina's message to you. Clearly she didn't pass along the message or even tell you that your wife called. That doesn't sound like nothing untoward happening to me."

Robin scrolls through his phone and frowns. "Fuck! There is a call from Regina. Why… I need to deal with this. Marian never once told me that Regina called, John, or I'd have called her back. You have to believe me." He presses something on his phone and holds it to his ear. "John, she's not answering!" He scrubs at his face. "Regina, love, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't call you back earlier. I just got the message that you'd called. Give me a call back, yeah?"

John stares at him. "You leave her a message, knowing what I just told you, and you still don't add an _I love you_ to your message? And you didn't think anything was wrong when she didn't respond to your text earlier either? What kind of idiot are you, Robin? You letting your dick do your thinking now? You just made shit worse, you realize that, right? She's going to think you're having an affair even more now." 

" _No!_ It's not like that. Marian is a grad student and my TA and nothing more. I want her to succeed and I am proud of the work she's doing with her project, and grateful that she's been good enough to babysit for Regina and me a few times in the past, but I have no feelings for her. I love my wife, even if she's…" He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have agreed to this extra thesis session today of all days."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Robin scrubs at his face. "I really screwed this up, didn't I?"

John claps him on the back, using more force than is necessary, making Robin stumble a bit. "Yes, but you have time to fix it. End this… whatever this is and go home to make it up to your wife. Shower, shave, wear her favorite nice outfit, take her out for the dinner reservations I know you have because Mulan made them--"

"I told Marian--"

"I swear to God, Rob, if you mention that child's name one more time, I'm going to punch you dead in the face." Robin's audible swallow and nod are all he gets as a reply. "Mulan made the reservations at Regina's favorite restaurant and has two dozen of her favorite roses waiting to be delivered to the table. I fucking hope you have a gift for your wife, you idiot."

"I do. I'm not _that_ stupid."

John quirks a brow and shakes his head. "Apologize to your wife for being a complete dumbfuck and spoil her rotten tonight. Let her order what she wants and then take her home and fuck her into oblivion. And then you start being the same man you were when you first started dating her and when you first married her. It's the least she deserves, and you know it."

"I know. Thank you, John. I needed this."

"Yeah, you're lucky Mal caught me and not Mulan. She woulda crucified you without hesitation."

*****

"Regina? Dear, are you all right?"

Regina feels the tears slipping down her cheeks as she sits in the passenger seat of her own car, Mal driving her home from the bar. Her mother's voice is soothing, but if she learns that Regina's drunk and the reason for it, it won't be soothing any longer.

"I'm fine, Mother. I, uh, I just wanted to make sure the boys are behaving for you and Daddy. Is Roland's head bothering him at all?"

"He did mention a bit of a headache earlier, so I gave him some children's Tylenol just in case. He and Henry are currently watching old _Looney Tunes_ cartoons with your father and likely sneaking cookies. They think they're getting away with it, just like you always did as a child with your father."

Regina smiles at that, loving the idea that her father is continuing that tradition with her sons. "Tell them I love them and that I can't wait to see them tomorrow night after work." She doesn't bother to ask about homework, knowing her mother wouldn't allow the boys their cartoons without homework being done first.

"I will, dear. You and Robin enjoy tonight. Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mother. I love you. Give Daddy my love, too."

She ends the call and lets out the sob she's been holding in. The pain in her chest at the thought of her marriage ending at all --and on her anniversary no less -- is more than she can bear, and the alcohol is not helping her cope at all. She notices the missed call notification, sees it's from Robin, and then sees she has a voicemail. Rather than listen to it, she just ignores it and puts her phone in her purse.

"Thank you for driving me home, Mal. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You're far too drunk to drive. Cru and Urs have my car and they're right behind us. We'll get you home and then I'll take them back to the bar to get their car. It'll be fine." She can feel Mal's heavy gaze for a moment as they stop at a red light. "You need me to help you into bed, Little One?"

"No, I can do that. You don't have to worry about me that much, Mal. I'm not going to do something stupid like drink myself into a coma or anything like that. I'm just going to go home and get undressed and go to bed. And wake up tomorrow with a killer hangover and go to work and wait to see my boys again. And all the while, I won't let anyone else know that my marriage is over and I'm a failure as a wife."

"You are not a fucking failure as a wife. You're not the one that cheated." Mal growls softly and continues toward her house. "And to be honest, we don't know for sure that Robin cheated. You need to talk to him, Regina, like we told you. Well, like Urs and I told you. Cru doesn't count because she's all about kicking men where it hurts anyway. Just talk to him and straighten this out. You love him and I'm pretty sure he still loves you."

Regina snorts. "He has a pretty fucked up way of showing it."

"Talk to him, Regina. Sober up and talk to him. Better yet, _listen_ to what he says."

Regina nods slowly and turns to stare out the window until they get to the house. She carefully gets out, swaying as she realizes just how much booze was poured down her throat by her friends. This will not make for a good morning tomorrow. She may as well set up a pillow and blankets in the bathroom, so she can camp out next to the toilet. Mal is suddenly at her side, helping to steady her as they make their way up to the front door. She doesn't see Robin's car, figures he's still on campus with his tart.

"Oh my god, Regina!" The sudden sound of his voice startles her, and she looks up to blink blearily at him. "Are you all right? Mal, is she okay?"

As he comes closer, the light from the foyer spilling out into the dark night, she feels Mal's arm tighten around her waist briefly. "She'll be fine with some water, ibuprofen, and sleep." She can hear how clipped Mal's words are to Robin. "And a husband who actually gives a fuck about his wife and his anniversary."

"Hey! I do give a fuck about my wife and my anniversary."

"Mal, stop," Regina says softly, squeezing her arm. "I'm a big girl, I can fight my own battles. Go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank you for tonight."

"You sure, Little One?" When Regina nods, Mal repeats the motion, then stares at Robin for a long moment before making sure Robin has a good grip on Regina. "I'll call you in the morning, Regina."

Regina watches her turn and walk back to her own car, letting Ursula drive them back to the bar, before turning to let Robin lead her into the house. She feels like shit, and he feels warm and safe and solid, and her traitorous body leans into him like she has for the last nineteen years they've been together.

"Come on, love, let's get you upstairs and out of these clothes," he says gently. "I called over to the restaurant and put in an order for delivery with our favorites. It should be here in about twenty minutes. That should be enough time to get you into something comfortable and maybe we can talk?"

"About what, Robin? The fact that you want a divorce? Were you planning to ask me over dessert?"

"A what? Regina, what are you saying? Why would I--"

"How long have you been fucking Marian?" she asks, pushing away from him to sway unsteadily in the middle of the foyer. "Is she even doing her thesis with you or is that just a convenient cover for when you hook up?"

Robin stares at her, mouth agape. It would be hilarious if she didn't feel like her entire being was going to shatter into a billion tiny pieces. She pushes past him and unsteadily heads upstairs to change take a shower. She's disappointed that he doesn't follow her, can hear him talking to someone downstairs, probably Marian. The tears come again as she steps into the shower, turning the water as hot as she can stand it. She scrubs until her skin feels raw and the water turns cold before she gets out to dry off and slip into a pair of sweat pants and one of Robin's Henleys. The shower only reminds her that she hasn't eaten much today and that she needs water. 

Carefully making her way downstairs, she can smell something incredible wafting up toward her. The memory of Robin saying he had dinner delivered comes back to her. She's not sure he's still home or not. She just wants to eat and pass out. At the bottom of the steps, she hears a sound she hasn't heard in a long time: Robin's playing his guitar. She makes her way to the den, the music getting louder, and finds their best china on the coffee table with their meal, candles lit and the fireplace going, and Robin sitting there with his guitar, playing the song he'd written for her all those years ago when they first started dating. The tears start up again.

"If you're going to leave me, Robin, I'd rather you not play that song."

"Love, I don't want to leave you. Why would you think that?"

"You're having an affair, Robin. I'm not going to be the cuckolded wife just so you can keep your fucking job at SU."

"Will you stop saying that?" he asks, setting aside the guitar to stand and stalk over to her. "I am not having a bloody affair!"

"No? You sure about that? Because Marian's made it more than clear on several occasions that she's into you. You've been spending all this time with her over the last six months. And don't even get me started on just how many phone calls you haven't returned or family meals you've missed because you've been with her. Just be a fucking man and admit that you don't love me anymore and you'd rather be with her."

"What has gotten into you, Regina? In what fucking universe would I rather be with a grad student than with the woman I love more than life itself? You are my wife, we have two incredible sons together, we've been together for nearly twenty years, and today is our fourteenth wedding anniversary."

"Oh, you managed to remember that, after all, did you? Who reminded you? Mulan or John? Because you didn't seem to have an issue blowing off our anniversary dinner, _which you asked me out on in the first place_ , to do this emergency thesis meeting with Marian tonight. I had to lie to my father and the partners today about Roland being sick to cover for the fact that my husband chose to spend time with his fucking mistress on our wedding anniversary than celebrate it with me. It's a damned good thing I'm an incredible lawyer and could lie convincingly enough for all of them to buy it."

"Regina, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not having an affair and I want no one else but you?"

She shakes her head, the tears spilling down her cheeks again as she sucks in a breath. "I didn’t know it would hurt this much to say it, but how can I trust you after this, Robin? You didn't even call me back today when I left a message with her."

"I did call you back. Check your fucking phone, Regina! I left you a message this afternoon after John told me about your call because apparently Mallory called him to talk to me. Yes, I was bloody stupid to agree to the thesis session today, I can admit that. I just wanted to help her, but I have no feelings for her in any way, shape, or form. You are the only woman I love, Regina. I take our wedding vows very seriously. You've been pulling away for months and I was afraid you…"

"Afraid I what, Robin? Going to accuse me of having an affair, too? I have been with you and only you since our first kiss. I want no one else and I will be with no one else. But I'm not sure I can do this any longer."

"Regina, what are you saying?"

"I won't ask you for a divorce, because I know that could potentially cause issues for your tenure track, given you work at a Catholic university, but I think we need to separate."

"Regina, no--"

"You can sleep in the guest room," she says, barreling over anything else he might want to say. If she doesn't get it out now, she never will. "We'll be like roommates, I suppose. Keep up a positive front for the family and both of our jobs. You can tell John and Mulan and Tuck. I know they can keep a fucking secret, unlike Will. But you can tell him if you must. Mal, Cru, and Urs will know, of course, but I won't tell anyone else. We'll still be there for the boys, we just won't be together."

"Regina, please…" 

She can see the heartbreak in his eyes, hear it in his voice. Good. He _should_ feel as destroyed as she feels right now. This is his fault, he did this to them, not her.

"If you choose to keep seeing her, you do it discreetly. And you _do not_ bring her anywhere near this house. This is _my_ house. My father bought us this house when we got married. I get to keep it. If you take her anywhere or than some sleazy motel, you take her to your old room at the house with John, Mulan, and the others. I don't want her babysitting the boys anymore either."

"Regina, stop this, please. You don't realize what you're saying."

She shakes her head and lets out a painfully brittle laugh. "Oh, I realize exactly what I'm saying and doing, Robin. I'm trying to salvage the devastation of my life now that my marriage is in ruins because you chose to get involved with one of your students. I haven't been disinterested in our marriage all this time, Robin. I've been trying to protect myself from the inevitability of you admitting that you no longer love or want me."

"That's not what I want. There's nothing going on between us!"

She takes a long, slow, deep breath and lets it out. "Since it's our anniversary, we'll celebrate one last time, so we have something to tell my parents and the boys about. We can have sex one more time, just like we always have on our anniversary, but you're wearing a fucking condom. And remember, Robin, this is the last time, make it good. Tomorrow you move into the guest room."

_~ * ~ 20 April 2016 ~ * ~_

"This feels so wrong," Regina says, smoothing a hand down the front of her dress. "I shouldn't be doing this, especially not today."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Cruella asks, quirking a brow at her. "He blew off your anniversary for a date with his tart. It's been two months and you need to move on."

"Maybe Regina's right," Ursula says softly. "This is another anniversary of theirs that was important to them. This was the wrong day to do this on."

Cruella snorts and finishes her martini. "You're both too softhearted. He ruined one anniversary for you, now you ruin another for him. He knows you have a date, right?"

Regina nods slowly. "I told him I was going out with a colleague for drinks and not to wait up." Her stomach is queasy, and she knows in her heart that this is wrong, but she doesn't know if she can actually back out or not. "He wasn't happy about it. He accused me of doing this on purpose to make him jealous."

"Well, Little One, are you?"

"I…"

"We all know you still love him," Ursula says, reaching over to touch his hand. "And it's okay to admit that to us. Honestly, I think this whole thing is stupid. What you both really need is to get some couples therapy and work through your shit. I mean, unless you don't think there's anything worth salvaging. But this constant limbo of living together and pretending to be a happily married couple for appearances is fucking with you and we can see it. Do you really think nobody else sees it?"

Regina shrugs helplessly and reaches for her drink, downing it in a couple swallows. "I hope not. I don't want the boys to be hurt or Robin's job."

"Honestly? Fuck Robin's job," Mal says suddenly. "You are more important than his fucking job."

"I know, I just…" Regina sighs and shrugs again. "Can we _not_ talk about this right now? This is not going to make this date any easier." She looks up to see Baron Samdi coming toward them and plasters a smile on her face that she most definitely doesn't feel. "Besides, Baron's on his way over."

*****

Robin hears the key in the front door and finishes his beer. Grateful that the boys are in bed and fast asleep, he waits for Regina to come in to say good night before she heads up to their bedroom. Not that's been their bedroom for two months now, not since she asked for the separation and forced him to move into the guest room and into this ridiculous roommate situation to save face to everyone else. He hates this. He hates not being able to _talk_ to his wife or hold her or kiss her or tell her how much he loves her. Every time he tries, she stubbornly stops him and turns the conversation to more neutral topics, usually the boys.

"Oh, you're still up," Regina says softly, but he can just make out the slur in her voice. She's been drinking. Of course, she has. "Sorry if I disturbed your movie or whatever you're watching. Were the boys okay tonight?"

"You know you needn't treat me like a fucking babysitter, Regina. I'm their father and your husband."

Regina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Robin… Not tonight."

"Not tonight? Really? That's what you're going with? So you just decided that, since you think I ruined one of our anniversaries irrevocably, you'd ruin the other major one we have in some sort of revenge plot, is that it?"

"Stop it," she hisses. "The boys are asleep and I _do not_ want them to see or hear us fighting. This is _not_ my fault, Robin."

"It's not mine, either. If you'd just sit down and fucking _listen_ and let me explain once and for all what happened, maybe we could get past all this petty bullshit and get back to what matters. Our family and our love for one another. Then again, you've gone on a date tonight," he says, eyes narrowing as he notices it for the first time. "And I see your lipstick's mussed and your clothes are disheveled. Never took you for the sort to fuck on the first date, Regina. You must really fucking hate me to do this today of all days."

It's barely noticeable, but he sees her wince at his words. Good. She deserves to feel a bit of his pain today. But the words that come out of her mouth next are not what he expected, and he feels his entire world drop out from beneath him for the second time in two months.

"Robin, this isn't working. I think you should move out. I stopped by John and Mulan's on the way home and asked if your old room was still available. I need you to move out by the end of the week. You can still have access to the house for the boys, and I won't stop you from seeing them as often as you'd like, but I can't keep doing this with you. You made your choice and now I've made mine."

"Are you fucking daft, Regina?" he asks, not sure how he's keeping from shouting at her. "You don't think it's going to be obvious to my job or to your parents, for example, when I'm living at a different address from you?"

He watches her straighten her spine and close her eyes to take a deep breath before answering him. "Officially, this will still be your address. If anyone asks, you're just hanging out with friends and crashed there for the night here and there."

"You're bloody fucking insane, Regina Locksley, you realize that, yeah?"

"I made you a promise regarding your job, and I won't break that, but this isn't working for me. It's not working for either of us and I fear it's starting to affect the boys."

He can barely breathe from the pain of what's happening. He's hoped that by still living in the house, even in separate bedrooms, they could work out their differences and get back to the love he knows they still share. But her date tonight and now this request that he move out means that his accusation two months ago has actually come true, and Regina no longer loves him. It takes a moment for him to get his body to respond to turn off the television and stand to face her.

"I have never stopped loving you for one single second, Regina, and I never will. If this is _truly_ what you want, then I'll go upstairs and pack enough for a day or so and leave tonight. I'll come back tomorrow while you're at work and the boys are at school to get more of my things to take over to John's. I can take a personal day to do it. I've hardly used any sick time, and this feels like an _excellent_ use of a sick day."

It hurts to say it. It takes everything in him not to say something snide to hurt her, make her feel as awful as he does. But then he sees the tears glistening in her eyes and realizes she's already hurting as much as he is. Maybe they just need some time alone to sort through their feelings and their issues before they can come back together again.

This shouldn't take too long. They've fought before, even broke up briefly a couple times before getting married, and always came back together soon enough.

This will be no different.

Right?


End file.
